


Don't come here, please.

by NamaVi



Category: Bumilangit Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, I made this in less that one hour because assigment destroyed me, M/M, umm idk, whump i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 20:08:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21463810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamaVi/pseuds/NamaVi
Summary: Wtf is assigment and i write fic instead
Relationships: Hasbi/Ridwan Bahri
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Don't come here, please.

“Pak, tolong jangan kesini pak, saya mohon…..”

Ridwan furiously ran as fast as he can toward the parlement building, not only him but everyone is also running with Panic visible on their face, the difference is they ran the opposite way from Ridwan.

It was hot, very hot literally, the sound of sirens are so loud it feels like it will destroy his ears any moment, the building was on fire, there are not many people inside the building at the moment because many of them are having bussiness in other place, including Ridwan, but he’s alone now.

“Hasbi!”

“Pak bapak harus mundur! Disini bahaya!”

“Asisten saya! Hasbi! Masih didalam!”

“Kami sedang berusaha sebaik mungkin menolong semua yang terjebak, mohon kerjasamanya, pak!”

_Tidak Tidak Tidak Tidak, Hasbi kamu harus bisa keluar bagaimanapun juga!_

Part of the building suddenly exploded, someone was attacking them, burning and destroying the building, who the hell dare to do that.

His hands were shaking, his heart beating so fast, he can feel tears flowing from his eyes, he can’t breath, Hasbi need to stay alive, he need to get out at hug him, no way he would died there.

Suddenly he can feel his phone ringing, who the hell can call him in situation like this, didn’t they realize that the building was on- Hasbi? Hasbi called Ridwan, does that mean that he’s alright.

“Hasbi! Kamu dimana? Kamu tidak apa-apa?”

No one answered, but the call still on.

“Hasbi!”

“Pak…”

The voice was so weak, but he still alive at least, he need to know where Hasbi is right now.

“Ka-Kamu dimana?”

“Pak, tolong jangan masuk…”

“Hasbi?”

“Saya sudah tidak bisa keluar lagi, kaki saya….kena ledakan…hancur…”

Ridwan didn’t answer, he ran to the firefigther and barely can speak any words, he need to tell them that Hasbi is trapped and can’t escape.

“Pak, maaf pak kami sedang berusaha sebaik mungkin!”

“Tapi..Asisten saya-“

“Pak Ridwan…Sudah tidak usah” Hasbi’s voice cut the conversation in a sec, he sounds so desperate, so scared, Ridwan can’t let this happened.

“Hasbi, mereka akan selamatkan kamu, kamu bertahan! Saya mohon…”

“Pak, maaf pak…sudah tidak mungkin…tolong bilang jangan ada yang datang kesini”

_Kenapa? Apa maksud kamu Hasbi? Kamu harus berusaha untuk tetap hidup!_

“Konyol! Jangan bercan-“

“Ada bom, disamping saya…akan meledak….Maafkan semua kesalahan saya..pak”

Bomb? There is a bomb beside Hasbi, Ridwan was left speechlesh, his eyes were wide open in shock after he heard what his assistant said, there is a bomb that will explode shortly, beside Hasbi.

Fuck it, he don’t care if he will die in the process, if he died at least he can be together with Hasbi in afterlife. He ran, Ridwan ran ignoring all the people that trying to stop him, he need to get to Hasbi, even if that cost his life.

“Bapak! Jangan masuk!”

And yes, it was all too late, the bomb already exploded right in front of his eyes, no one can survived that kind of explosion.

_Tidak_

_Tidak_

“Ha-Hasbi..?”

The call just ended, he tried to call him once more.

No one answered.

**Author's Note:**

> Wtf is assigment and i write fic instead


End file.
